MokoMoko
by Sesshy-sama
Summary: Moko-Moko is in love with Kagome but what's this it's actually Inu-No-Taisho and it seems Sesshomaru likes her to.I do not own Inuyasha.Toga/Sess/Kags
1. Chapter 1

Moko-Moko In Love!AHHHHHHHHHH RUN AWAY!

**"THOUGHTS"**

_**"beasty moko moko speak to Sesshomaru"**_

"SPEAK"

regular

This is when Rin is real little but is with Sesshomaru instead of being around seven with him.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked through the foliage hoping to find a hot spring and after another thirty minutes.<p>

"Finally I found one", she said while stripping.

"Ahhhh,nothing like a good soak", Kagome said.

As she was washing her hair an aura was coming close to her. A girl about five came bounding out chanting for a bath and a loud squawk came through yelling for the girl to slow down.

The girl stopped in front of Kagome and looked at her smiled and said, "hello pretty lady may I bathe with you."

"You can but I will help out okay", Kagome said while getting out and putting on a towel.

Kagome got the girl on a ledge of the hot spring after undressing the little one.

"What's your name pretty lady, Rin is Rin", the girl now known as Rin asked.

"My name is Kagome and it is nice to meet you Rin", Kagome said and smiled at the girl and asked her to get out so she could dry her off.

As this happened an ugly blob screeched as it landed in between Kagome's legs.

"Eww get it off, get it off please oh please get it off", Kagome wailed as the green blob wouldn't get off of her like it was stuck with some sort of glue attached to it.

Rin laughed at this and heard a rustle which caused her stop and look at who came.

"Sesshomaru-sama Jaken went splat on Kagome-chan's lap and he's stuck like gooey paste", Rin said merrily hugging Sesshomaru's leg like her life depended on it.

"Hn, Jaken get off the miko", Sesshomaru ordered and Jaken got off the miko saying apologies to his lord and said miko just stared in shock until something soft rubbed her butt.

She reached the soft something and grabbed on and pulled on it and it made a growl, this got the attention of Sesshomaru as he looked at what was going on instead of listening to the other two babble.

His eyes widened and he looked at Moko-Moko who was rubbing the miko's ass and growled out for it to let go of the miko's ass but Moko-Moko wouldn't let go.

Kagome suddenly turned around and found Moko-Moko touching her butt and she screamed and scurried away from it hoping to get out of its reach.

"Sesshomaru what is that", Kagome pointed at Moko-Moko.

Sesshomaru explained regal as ever that it was Moko-Moko and he was the spirit of his father until he got his father's body back.

"You mean to tell me that your father touched my butt", Kagome said in a high pitch.

"Yes he is my father and he is a hentai so keep you distance", Sesshomaru said as Moko-Moko growled at him for telling the miko to keep her distance.

She was about to ask something else but...

* * *

><p>Okay so this is an update from the last one cause I want it to be better since my writing skills are developing.<p>

Ja ne


	2. Truth or Dare part 1

Moko-Moko In Love!AHHHHHHHHHH RUN AWAY!

**"THOUGHTS"**

_**"beasty moko moko speak to Sesshomaru"**_

"SPEAK"

regular

This is when Rin is real little but is with Sesshomaru instead of being around seven with him.

* * *

><p>"Yes he is my father and he is a hentai so keep you distance", Sesshomaru said as Moko-Moko growled at him for telling the miko to keep her distance.<p>

She was about to ask something else but...

* * *

><p>Inuyasha burst through the foliage just as Kagome's towel fell to the ground and Kagome started to scream.<p>

Moko-Moko came over and covered her by wrapping and pulling her towards Sesshomaru.

"What the fuck Kagome get away from Sesshomaru",Inuyasha yelled.

"I can't it seems Moko-Moko has a tight grip on me so stop with all your bant-",Kagome was stopped when the end of Moko-Moko rubbed her breast as Sesshomaru dug in to grab the end which made her freeze in mid screech.

"You bastard get off her",Inuyasha said.

"I would love to but it seems something pulled me in and will not let go",Sesshomaru said coldly pointing toward the other end of Moko-Moko who waved at Inuyasha.

"Kagome-chan can we play a game Rin bored",Rin said as Moko-Moko used the other part that wasn't rubbing Kagome and dumped Jaken in the hotspring.

"S-sure lets sit(bash)down I know a game to play",Kagome said looking over to Inuyasha who was kissing his lover named dirt and leaves.

"Inuyasha want to play truth or dare with us."

Inuyasha just nodded.

"Okay the rules are you choose a person and ask truth or dare. If someone picks truth they have to tell the truth of the question you choose. When someone picks dare then they will do like (I dare you to eat a worm)is one the person does that they are next to pick someone else okay lets start",Kagome finished as she settled with Moko-Moko still covering her.

"You can go first Rin",Kagome said.

"Okay,um oh puppy ears truth or dare",Rin said while giggling already have a decision.

"Dare",Inuyasha said.

"I dare you to lick Jaken-sama's head tweleve times."

Inuyasha went over and with pure disgust on his face licked Jaken's head at the right amount of time before sticking his head in the hot spring.

"Inuyasha your turn",Kagome said as Inuyasha lifted his head.

"Keh,yo bastard truth or dare",Inuyaha said and Kagome scolded him but he didn't listen as he waited for Sesshomaru's answer.

"Hn, truth half breed",Sesshomaru replied.

"Have you ever had a fantasy dream about a human woman",Inuyasha said smirking while waiting for an answer.

"Y-yes little b-brother I have",Sesshomaru said looking away from the people around him who were shocked that he stuttered and looked uncomfortable.

"Well hell I should have asked you this before if you have this reaction",Inuyasha said laughing his head off which was slapped by Kagome.

"Hey it's not nice to laugh at people who are embarrassed",Kagome scolded Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru your turn",Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru who seemed to be a little red in the face and staring at her looked down to see Moko-Moko slipped down a little and was now pulling something from Sesshomaru's kimono shirt.

* * *

><p>Okay so I redid this one as well so hope it's easier to read.<p> 


End file.
